


Urges

by NixxieFic



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Freeform, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Real Person Slash - Freeform, please don't re-post anywhere else, real person fiction - Freeform, written in 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxieFic/pseuds/NixxieFic
Summary: Summary: Random thoughts and needs are sometimes fulfilled!A/N: Please tell me what pairing you thought of whilst reading!Stuff: This was first posted to the yahoo group 'Rare_Pairs' a LOTR group, on 9th January 2003. As the groups are being deleted I've decided to post everything of mine that I can find onto here to save it. It's completely un-changed from how it was posted back then so it probably shows its age!





	Urges

Don't you get the urge sometimes?

The undying need.

To just feel someone else's lips on yours.

To feel the press of tongue on tongue

To taste the salt of somebody else's skin in your taste buds.

To feel hard muscles under your fingers.

To slither and slip against another body.

To just take or be taken, giving and receiving at will.

Aren't there days when wishes and dreams seem too far away.

And then there are days when wishes come true.

When lips caress, when tongues battle.

When skin skims over muscles.

I'm glad today's one of those days.


End file.
